memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen
Der Jungfernflug der neuen USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) endet mit einer Katastrophe. Ehrengast James T. Kirk wird durch einen Hüllenbruch aus dem Schiff gerissen und aufgrund der Lage für tot erklärt. 78 Jahre später trifft die Besatzung der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) auf Dr. Soran, der damals aus dem Nexus gerettet wurde und nun alles daran setzt dorthin zurückzukehren. Dabei nimmt er selbst die Zerstörung anderer Welten in Kauf. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Lebende Legenden ;Im Jahr 2293: Die mittlerweile pensionierten Offiziere James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov und Montgomery Scott betreten die neue [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] der ''Excelsior''-Klasse, die sich kurz vor ihrem Jungfernflug befindet. Anwesend ist auch die Presse, welche den Start des Schiffs aufzeichnen will. Der Captain, ein noch recht junger Offizier, stellt sich vor. Er heißt John Harriman und betitelt die beisitzenden Offiziere der Sternenflotte als lebende Legenden. Bei einem Rummel von Reporten und Interviewern lässt Captain John Harriman den Start in die Wege leiten. Für den Stapellauf gibt er offiziell seinem „Vorbild“ Captain James T. Kirk die Erlaubnis für ihn den Startbefehl auszusprechen. Akt I: Riskante Rettung [[Datei:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B).jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise startet zu ihrem Jungfernflug.]] Die neue Enterprise sollte eigentlich nur eine Schleife durch das Heimatsystem fliegen, da erreicht die Besatzung ein Notruf, in der zwei Transportschiffe, die el-aurianische Flüchtlinge befördern, in ein bisher unbekanntes aber faszinierendes Energieband geraten sind und ohne eigene Hilfe nicht mehr entkommen können. Captain John Harriman lehnt es zunächst ab dem Notruf zu folgen, da die Enterprise noch nicht für Notfälle ausgestattet war. Da das Schiff jedoch das Einzige in Reichweite war lässt der Captain schließlich Kurs auf die Quelle des Notsignals zu setzen. Als die Enterprise endlich die in Not geratenen fremden Schiffe erreicht hat stellt sich die Hilfsaktion als ziemlich schwierig heraus, da die Transportschiffe durch Entladungen des Energiebands immer weiter beschädigt werden. Hilflos schaut die unerfahrene Brückencrew mit an, wie die ''Robert Fox'' zerstört wird. Da ihm die Optionen ausgehen und er sich nicht anders zu helfen weiß, bittet Harriman schließlich Kirk um Hilfe. Für den alten Haudegen gibt es kein Vertun: Da die Enterprise über keinen Traktorstrahl verfügt, soll das Schiff auf Transporterreichweite aufschließen und beginnen, die Überlebenden der ''Lakul'' von Bord zu holen. Scotty übernimmt den Transport, der sich als äußerst schwierig erweist, da die Muster immer wieder verschwinden und auftauchen. Schließlich kann er von 150 Personen nur 47 retten bevor die Lakul ebenfalls zerbirst. Unter den Überlebenden befindet sich auch Guinan, die von Chekov auf der Krankenstation versorgt wird. Doch damit ist es nicht geschafft: Dadurch, dass sich die Enterprise der Lakul nähert, gerät sie nun selbst in die Ausläufer des Energiebands und kann nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft entkommen. Erneut stellt sich heraus, dass das Schiff unvollständig das Dock verlassen hat, da die Photonentorpedos nicht an Bord waren. Allerdings hat Scotty eine Idee: Anstelle einer richtigen Torpedoexplosion könnte man mit dem Hauptdeflektor eine solche simulieren. Harriman macht sich auf den Weg und will Kirk das Kommando überlassen, allerdings hält dieser ihn zurück, da er der Captain ist – und sein Platz ist auf dem Stuhl. thumb|Die simulierte Torpedoexplosion Der Plan gelingt und das Schiff entkommt schließlich dem Band – allerdings trifft einer der Ausläufer das Schiff und verursacht schwere Hüllenbrüche. Durch den Schadensbericht erfährt die Crew, dass auch die Sektion, in der sich Kirk aufhält, beschädigt wurde. Aufgrund des riesigen Hüllenschadens und weil Kirk nicht gefunden wurde, wird er schließlich für tot erklärt. Akt II: Next Generation ;78 Jahre später: Auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D]] vollzieht man in einem Holoprogramm auf dem [[USS Enterprise (Brigg)|Segelschiff Enterprise]] eine Beförderungszeremonie. Lieutenant Worf wird zum Lieutenant Commander ernannt. Dabei wird er vom Schiff ins Meer geworfen. Data fragt Doktor Crusher, wieso man das täte. Crusher antwortet darauf, dass das lustig sei. Daraufhin schubst Data sie von Bord in der Annahme, dass dies ebenfalls lustig sei. Bei den Feierlichkeiten erhält Picard die erschreckende Nachricht, dass sein Bruder Robert und dessen Sohn bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen sind. Picard verlässt das Holodeck. Anschließend informiert die Brücke die Offiziere über den Angriff auf das Amargosa-Observatorium. Man setzt Kurs und beginnt mit der Untersuchung des Falles, an der Picard nicht teilnimmt, sehr zum Unbehagen seines Ersten Offiziers. thumb|Enterprise erreicht Amargosa-Observatorium. Im Observatorium finden das Außenteam den verletzten Doktor Tolian Soran, einen Überlebenden der SS Lakul, der von der Enterprise-B gerettet wurde. Währenddessen durchforscht Picard in seinem Familienalbum seine Vergangenheit und die Beziehung zu seiner Familie, als Counselor Troi hereinkommt. In einem emotionalen Ausbruch erklärt Picard Troi sein Familiendrama. Troi tröstet ihn, als auf der Enterprise die Nachricht kommt, dass die Amargosa-Sonne kollabiert ist und eine Druckwelle der Stärke 12 auf das Amargosa-Observatorium zurast. Akt III: Apokalyptisches Vorhaben Data und Geordi befinden sich im Amargosa-Observatorium, als Data feststellen muss, dass sein kurz zuvor endlich eingebauter Emotionschip nicht korrekt funktioniert und er in unregelmäßigen Abständen unterschiedliche Gefühle empfindet, die nicht zu der Situation passen, so nennt er z.B. während eines Lachanfalls seinen Tricorder „Mister Tricorder‎“. Als Soran feststellt, dass die beiden sich ebenfalls auf dem Observatorium befinden, überwältigt er Geordi. Data muss er nicht außer Gefecht setzten, da dieser auf Grund des fehlerhaften Emotionschips sich nicht verteidigen kann. Bei der Rettung werden Commander Riker und Worf von Soran mit dessen Energiewaffe beschossen, zum Glück ohne Erfolg. Zur Überraschung aller enttarnt sich ein Bird of Prey der Klasse D12 und beamt Soran und Geordi von dem Observatorium herauf. In letzter Sekunde gibt Picard den Befehl auf Warp zu gehen, als das Außenteam an Bord kommt. Auf dem klingonischen Kreuzer erfährt man Sorans wahre Absichten: Er hat eine Trilithium-Rakete hergestellt und will damit das Veridian-System zerstören um in den Nexus zu gelangen. Er foltert La Forge, um zu erfahren, was er über Trilithium weiß. Auf der Enterprise-D tauchen immer mehr Ungereimtheiten auf und Picard fragt ob Soran mit dem Nexus etwas zu tun hat. Er findet heraus, dass nicht nur Soran auf der Enterprise-B von dem Nexus gerettet wurde, sondern auch die Barkeeperin Guinan. Von ihr bekommt Picard die Information, was mit dem Nexus gemeint ist. Picard und Data entdecken in der Stellaren Kartographie, was Sorans Plan ist, und nehmen mit maximalem Warp die Verfolgung auf. Da der Bird-of-Prey getarnt ist, kann die Enterprise nur eine Sprachnachricht aussenden. Picard bietet den Kommandanten Lursa und B'Tor an, sich im Austauch von Geordi gefangen nehmen zu lassen. thumb|Oh, Scheiße!, die Untertassensektion stürzt ab. Während Picard auf dem Planten Veridian III Soran davon abbringen will, ein ganzes Planetensystem zu vernichten, können im Orbit die Klingonen die Schutzschilde der Enterprsie durchdringen, da sie Geordis VISOR mit einer Kamera ausgestattet haben und im Maschinenraum die Schildmodulation der Enterprise (257,4 MHz) ablesen können, und greifen erfolgreich die Enterprise an. Durch Mithilfe von Worf und Data kann die Enterprise den Bird of Prey vollständig zerstören (ein Fehler in der Tarnvorrichtung des Bird of Prey wird von Data genutzt, um die Tarnvorrichtung des Raubvogels zu aktivieren und so dessen Schilde und Waffensysteme abzuschalten). Wegen der vielen Torpedotreffer des Bird of Preys kommt es zum Warpkernbruch. Riker lässt eine Schiffstrennung anordnen. Mit vollem Impuls fliegt die Untertassensektion von dem explodierten Antriebsteil der Enterprise weg und wird von der Druckwelle der Explosion erfasst. Die Untertassensektion muss auf Veridian III notlanden. Soran gelingt es inzwischen, seine Rakete planmäßig zu starten, was die Veridian-Sonne sogleich implodieren lässt. Die anschließende Druckwelle vernichtet das gesamte System, inklusive der gestrandeten Enterprise. Soran wird ebenso wie Picard, welcher sich in einem Ausläufer des Nexus befindet, von diesem erfasst und verschwinden noch ehe der gesamte Planet in Stücke gerissen wird. Akt IV: James T. Kirk Akt V: Showdown Soran plant, sein Vorhaben wahr werden zu lassen, als Picard mit dem legendären Captain Kirk aus dem Nexus zurückkommt und ein Kampf entsteht. Bei einem waghalsigen Manöver gelingt es Kirk, die Fernsteuerung in die Hände zu bekommen, um die Raketenabschussanlage von Soran zu enttarnen. Picard fixiert die Andockklammern der Rakete, als ein Unglück passiert: Kirk stürzt mit einer Hängebrücke in dem Abgrund. Soran warnt Picard, er solle die Anlage verlassen, was er auch tut. Soran rennt zur Anlage und wird mit ihr pulverisiert, da die Rakete in ihrer Halterung festsitzt und explodiert. Picard findet Kirk in den Trümmern und erweist seinem Vorgänger und Idol die letzte Ehre. Er begräbt ihn in einem schlichten Steingrab und wird von einem Shuttle zur abgestürzten Untertassensektion gebracht, wo ihn die Überlebenden der Crew bereits erwarten. In dem Wrack findet Picard sein Familienalbum und Data seine Katze Spot, auf dessen Wiedersehen er einen Weinkrampf aus Freude bekommt. Epilog: Captain der Enterprise Die Crew wird von Rettungsschiffen versorgt und mit ihnen zurück zum Föderationsraum gebracht. Die Untertassensektion der Enterprise ist nicht mehr zu retten und somit geht die Zeit dieses Schiffes zu Ende. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Die Szene im Maschinenraum, in der LaForge von einem Kühlungsleck und dem drohenden Warpkernbruch berichtet und es zu einem Kurzschluss in einem der Verteilerkästen kommt, wurde bereits in ähnlicher Weise in verwendet. Am Schluss des Films findet Picard in den Trümmern der ''Enterprise'' seinen kurlanischen Naiskos – zumindest das Oberteil – wieder. Allerdings wirft er es achtlos zur Seite, obwohl der Naiskos noch in der Episode eine sehr emotionale Reaktion bei ihm hervorrief, als Professor Richard Galen Picard den Naiskos als Geschenk überreichte. Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen James T. Kirks letzte Worte Oh mein… wurden von William Shatner spontan improvisiert. Er erklärte später, es sei Kirks Reaktion auf die Ewigkeit und darauf, dorthin zu gehen, wo Kirk nie zuvor gewesen ist. Erste Drehbuchentwürfe sahen vor, dass Kirk die Kampfbrücke der Enterprise übernimmt, in den Kampf gegen die Klingonen führt und somit an Bord der Enterprise stirbt. Einige Szenen wurden aus der Kinofassung herausgeschnitten. Geschnittene Szenen}} Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Zwischen Drehschluss des TNG-Finales und Drehbeginn des Films gab es eine 10-tägige Pause. Leonard Nimoy wurde die Regie angeboten. Er lehnte ab, nachdem er das Drehbuch gelesen hatte und ihm gesagt wurde, es sei keine Zeit, um die Stellen zu verändern, mit denen er Probleme hatte. Auch Winrich Kolbe wurde gefragt, ob er die Regie übernehmen wolle. Doch bei der letzten TNG-Episode, hatten er und Patrick Stewart so grundlegend verschiedene Vorstellungen von der Dreharbeit, dass Kolbe kein weiteres Mal mehr mit Stewart zusammenarbeiten wollte. Kirks Todesszenen wurden neu gedreht, nachdem das Testpublikum sehr negativ reagierte und einen heldenhafteren Tod verlangte. Ursprünglich wurde Kirk von Soran in den Rücken geschossen. Der Film spielte in den USA etwa 70.000.000 $ ein. Sets und Drehorte Die Brücke der Enterprise-B war die umgebaute Brücke der Enterprise-A aus . Die Brücke der Enterprise-D wurde im Gegensatz zur Fernsehserie leicht verändert, zum Beispiel befinden sich zwei zusätzliche Konsolen auf jeder Seite außen. Einige Änderungen wurden bereits für die Enterprise der Zukunft im Serienfinale vorgenommen. Dieses Brückendesign finden wir, abgesehen von kleinen Besonderheiten, bereits in der Folge auf der Enterprise-D der alternativen Zeitlinie. Requisiten Der einzige Star-Trek-Film, in dem die Besatzung Requisiten aus der Fernsehserie benutzen musste. Für wurden die Geräte leicht verändert (und schließlich auch bei und eingesetzt). Das Modell des Zentralkomplexes des Amargosa-Observatoriums wurde später in der Episode der Serie als Kommunikationsrelais wiederverwendet. Einer der Gründe für die Zerstörung der Enterprise-D lag darin, dass das Modell für das enge Bildformat und die geringe Auflösung des Fernsehens entworfen wurde. Dessen Vernichtung erlaubte den Bau eines kinofreundlicheren Schiffes für nachfolgende Filme. Im Haus von Captain Kirk sieht man im Hintergrund eine interessante Sammlung von Gegenständen, unter anderem: ein klingonisches Bat'leth, ein Bild der Enterprise aus der originalen Serie, mehrere Pistolen, ein Phaser aus , eine unbekannte futuristische Waffe, eine Jem'Hadar-Waffe aus DS9 und ein Bild der originalen Enterprise-Crew aus . Die Champagnerflasche, die am Rumpf der Enterprise-B zerschellt, ist ein Dom Pérignon Jahrgang 2265. Das ist genau das Jahr, in dem Kirk das Kommando der Enterprise übernahm. Das Pferd, auf dem William Shatner reitet, gehört ihm selbst, ebenso das Haus und der Stall, in dem die Szene spielen. Spezialeffekte Für die Spezialeffekte (zum Teil CGI) wurden Industrial Light & Magic und CIS Hollywood engagiert. Die Explosionsszene des klingonischen Bird-of-Prey wurde unverändert aus übernommen. Maske & Kostüme Eigentlich sollte die Besatzung der Enterprise-D für den Film eine neue Uniform bekommen. Diese hätte sich von der Serienuniform nur wenig unterschieden. Der Kragen hätte die gleiche Abteilungsfarbe wie die Uniform gehabt, und die Rangabzeichen wären an der Schulter angebracht worden, dazu hätte es eine entsprechende Rangborte am Handgelenk gegeben. Die Uniformen wurden von Produzent Rick Berman aber abgelehnt und stattdessen Uniformen aus TNG und DS9 verwendet. Playmates Toys hatte allerdings bereits eine Reihe von Actionfiguren mit der neuen Uniform hergestellt. Es war zu spät, die Figuren zurückzurufen, weshalb man die abgelehnte Uniform dort begutachten kann. Im Laufe der Zeit werden von der Enterprise-D-Crew die Uniformen von der Uniform aus zur aus und bekannten Uniform gewechselt. In den letzten Szenen, als das Schiff geräumt wird, trägt Picard wieder seine alte Serienuniform. thumb|Rikers Uniform passt nicht richtig. Nur Patrick Stewart und Brent Spiner bekamen für den Film ihre eigenen DS9-Uniformen gefertigt. Jonathan Frakes musste Avery Brooks' Uniform borgen, LeVar Burton bekam die von Colm Meaney und keine davon passte sonderlich gut. Frakes musste deswegen die Ärmel hochkrempeln, Brooks' Uniform ist ihm offensichtlich zu groß. Darsteller und Charaktere Whoopi Goldberg wird weder im Vor- noch im Abspann namentlich erwähnt und sie erhielt auf ihren Wunsch hin auch keinen Cent Gage für ihre Rolle. Tim Russ, auch bekannt als Tuvok in , spielt auf der Enterprise-B einen menschlichen Lieutenant. In der Holodeckszene übergibt Troi das Steuerrad des Segelschiffs an einen älteren Mann. Dieser ist im wahren Leben der Kapitän des im Film benutzten Schiffes (der Lady Washington, die Grays Harbor Historical Seaport in Aberdeen, Washington gehört). Eigentlich sollte Kirk zu Beginn von Spock und McCoy begleitet werden. In letzter Sekunde musste Spock aber durch Scotty ersetzt werden. Als auch DeForest Kelley ablehnte, ging dessen Part an Walter Koenig. Digitale Überarbeitung Nachdem William Shatner die ersten Aufnahmen auf der Leinwand sah, bekundete er, dass sein Hintern unangemessen groß wirke, woraufhin dieser in den betroffenen Szenen nachträglich digital verkleinert wurde. Trivia William Shatners einziger Star-Trek-Auftritt ohne Leonard Nimoy. Mit Kirk, Scotty und Chekov befinden sich genau die drei Crewmitglieder der Enterprise an Bord der Enterprise-B, die auch in die Selbstzerstörung der originalen Enterprise und deren Ende einleiteten. Apokryphes In der Romanfassung wird Kirk von Soran erschossen, was dem ursprünglich angedachtem Ende des Films entspricht. Nachwirkung Malcolm McDowell war von der Zeile Die Zeit ist das Feuer, in dem wir verbrennen so fasziniert, dass er sie auf die Taschenuhr, die er im Film benutzt, eingravieren ließ. Malcolm McDowell erhielt Morddrohungen von wütenden Star-Trek-Fans, weil sein Charakter Captain Kirk getötet hat. William Shatner erklärte, die Zeile Wie könnte ich dem Captain der Enterprise widersprechen sei der schwerste Text seines Lebens gewesen. Obwohl Data der Besitzer der Katze Spot ist, hasst Darsteller Brent Spiner Katzen und war gegen die Szene, in der Data Spot in den Trümmern findet. Filmfehler Als sich Picard auf Veridian III beamen lässt, um Dr. Soran zu stellen, materialisiert er sich im blauen Beam-Effekt der Föderationstransporter. Da er sich jedoch vom Klingonenschiff herunterbeamen lässt, denn nur dort kennt man Sorans Koordinaten, müsste der rote klingonische Transportereffekt eintreten. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * * * ca:Star Trek VII: La propera generació en:Star Trek Generations es:Star Trek VII: Generations fr:Star Trek: Generations ja:スタートレック：ジェネレーションズ nl:Star Trek: Generations pl:Star Trek Pokolenia ru:Звёздный путь VII: Поколения sv:Star Trek: Generations ST07